User talk:AwesomeAquamarine
Don't worry, I'm not mad. I just noticed you put me on your "Neutral list", that doesn't make me angry. Neutral means you're indifferent on whether we should be friends or less than that. We don't have to be friends, but I'll still respect you for your reason why. Thx. WeegeeEpics (talk) 15:22, February 24, 2017 (UTC) OO Camp Challenge 1 Challenge 1 Is Here! -> Object Overdose Camp#Challenge_1 BFWB Timer Alert You have to comment on my blog or my page for BFWB today or else you will be put up for resignups!PartyTime808 (talk) 15:13, April 4, 2017 (UTC) hEY why are you hurting me in User Hurt and Heal pls tell me ok thank you bye [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 03:32, April 16, 2017 (UTC) tell me pls 05:40, April 17, 2017 (UTC) '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' Competition 1 Competition 1 is drawing Blue Screen on Microsoft Paint (the paint program). The jury will be Blue Screen, and which picture is better, he will choose! You have 2 days, but if everbody completes early, it can be one days! 'Osterniferous (talk) 08:07, April 16, 2017 (UTC)''' Hey! Competition 2 The competition two is a quiz. For see the quiz go to Announcer Madness page and click the link under "Newest episode!" it says "For Competition: 1" Osterniferous (talk) 09:45, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Competition 3 Hey, Osterniferous here! The competition 3 is a word contest! Make a sentence with 5 words and that will be about Blue Screen and Announcer Madness, and don't forget to use the word "Virus"! Osterniferous (talk) 12:05, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Competition 4 The Competition 4 is a story contest! Make a story about BFDI/BFDI(A)/IDFB or all of them! The best story wins. Note: *It must have more than 1 paragraphs. Osterniferous (talk) 09:24, April 27, 2017 (UTC) ROTBFDIWP teams Marble and Paintbrush won the team name contest in ROTBFDIWP. Click here to have Marble pick members onto his team. (I know he'll probably want Pearly...) - h≡r 18:31, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Never mind. Paintbrush picked members onto his/her team already. (He/she didn't pick Pearly, by the way, so she goes to your team) - h≡r 21:07, May 19, 2017 (UTC) hey I know you don't know me, but i'm a contestant on TROTUNOC. I'm just asking if you can join the discord, since most people do stuff TROTUNOC-based there. sorry if im forcing you, you don't have to. TheFandomBoy (talk) 00:05, May 23, 2017 (UTC)TFB (thefandomboy) BPI Challenge 1 Do BPI Challenge 1! -> Ball Pool Invasion Hello BrownFamily1108 (talk) 20:17, July 5, 2017 (UTC)Hey AwesomeAquamarine, I haven't seen you in a while. just droppin' bye to ask you something Hi, this is my first User Talk message. Are you the creator of Objectmon? If so, can I continue it? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 21:12, September 2, 2017 (UTC) AwesomeAquamarine is already inactive. Sorry. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Object Mon was made by HoodehJoe, which used to be JoeCling. He's also inactive. School-girl Meowstic (talk) 21:16, September 2, 2017 (UTC) BTWTUP: the reboot notification http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/BTWTUP_The_Reboot_Episode_5:_Obstacle_1_is_now_ordered do the challenge or else BTWTUP: the reboot notification http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/BTWTUP:_The_Reboot_Episode_6:_an_BALListic_Experience do the challenge BTWTUP: The Reboot Notification http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/BTWTUP:_The_Reboot_Episode_9:_Crossing_the_Piranha_River Do the challenge, or you will meet Detention -The Principal of the Thing I'm looking for people join my 2 camps. If you're interested, here are links to the sign-ups. Album Wars Object Filler Camp IAmWolfNinja (talk) 00:12, December 9, 2018 (UTC)